The cult
by Tiger Eyes
Summary: For yall who have been waiting for ever the third chapters up, and for those who haven't main characters Clu
1. The Begining

Disclaimer- The idea belongs to me only, everyone else belonges to who ever do not sue i have..... *checks pockets*...... 59 cents.... 

Clu

His dreams were filled with monsters, which was really weird because he hadn't had this dream since he was little. It just kept on playing and playing over again in his head and every time it played again it added more gory details every time. He felt him self turn and then woke up from falling on the floor. "Clu, you okay?" Fi asked. 

"Yeah fine, had a bad dream," 

Molly came in and put her hand on his bare shoulder. "Clu you're burning up!" 

"I am?" 

"Lay down and I'll go get Ned." 

"I was laying down," He mumbled. 

Clu lay down on the couch once again but this time he didn't fall asleep instantly. He couldn't stop sleep from overcoming his mind though, and it came rather quietly. But this time he was watching people hang upside down and being tortured. Oh no, he had to help. He tried to run but found himself hanging upside down, and he felt the whip hit his back rather hardly. He felt the sweat fall down from his face into a basin that was laid there. The heat was unbearable and the cause was the fires all around them. How could these people stand to be in those heavy black cloaks? 

Someone was shaking him and he tried to tell him or her to stop but they wouldn't, he couldn't move his lips the only thing that came out of his mouth was a slight mumble. I can't move! Am I dead? No way. "Clu Wake up!" He heard Carey's voice 

Clu struggled to open his eyes, and when he was fully awake he began to shiver, it was so cold. "Carey, turn up the heat, I'm freezing." Clu said. 

"It is up, Clu you have a fever and you kept yelling what's the matter." 

Clu looked around him everyone looked at him; they were very worried, "What's this? I'm fine except that I'm freezing." 

"Clu you're not fine, you have a fever of 104 and you were shivering like you were covered in ice." 

"I'm fine see." Clu tried to sit up but thought better of it when his stomach started to do flips, "or maybe not." 

His face paled as he tried to hold his lunch in. Carey passed over a waste bin and everyone turned around as he puked. When he was done, Molly said, "Lay down now, we'll be in town in a few days and then your mothers going to take care of you." 

"I'm not going to sleep, just don't let me…" He passed out. 

"Ned, get up into the drivers seat and get us to the nearest hospitable." 

Clu saw the girl dressed in black. "Your almost ours, almost." 

~*~ 

Clu's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was the I.V. He tried to sit up but his chest was on fire. "Clu?" It was his mother, "How are you feeling? Ned go tell the doctor he's awake." 

"tired, mom where am I?" 

"Your at a hospitable in town." 

"What was the matter with me mom?" 

"You were dehydrated and some kind of virus honey." 

"Why are you crying?" 

"You were out for four days, I thought you wouldn't wake up." 

"I'm fine mom just a few aches." 

~*~

Clu walked around the hotel room. It had been three weeks since he had left the hospitable and his mom was finally letting him stay with Carey and Fi. "Carey what are we doing tonight?" 

"Sleeping," 

#  To be continued


	2. Theirs

Here is part two of theis story hope you like, please R&R 

Chapter One 

Clu stood outside as he watched Carey and Jack play Basketball. For some reason or other he didn't want to be included in there game and Fi had been worried when he passes. They were always worried now days. 

He sat down under a tree that was thirty feet away from the others. He didn't feel like being around him. What had been the matter with him? He couldn't even remember but those dreams he had had were still clear in his mind. The pale faced girl was always in there. 

The clear blue sky darkened and the rain fell down as hard as it possibly could. Clu stood up and was about to run toward the van when he saw her She was wearing a black trench coat and her plain brown hair was bulled back into two buns at the side of her head. She turned and stared right at him her face showing no emotion at all then a smile crept across her face and she mouthed the words that he had over and over again in his mind, 'You are almost ours'

Clu's face paled and he didn't notice that his clothes were soaked through. Or that Jack and Carey were yelling at him. The girl began to run away and silently laugh to her self. Clu begun to run toward the bus and when he got there he was shivering. "Clu why didn't you start running why it rained?" Carey asked. 

"Why were you just standing there?" Jack asked. 

"Why were you ignoring us?" Fi asked. 

He didn't want to hear their voice right now; he didn't wan to see their faces all he wanted was to be alone. He walked right past them and onto the bus strait to Carey's and his room. The minute he was in there he locked the door and fell onto his bed. His body was violently shivering from the cold, can't some one turn on the heat, he though as he began to undress. 

Even when he had dry clothes on and two blankets wrapped around him he still felt the deadly cold. Carey began to knock on the door and try to get in only to find that it was locked. "Clu let me in we need to talk…" Carey was saying

But Clu blocked him out and lay down on his bed. He wanted nothing but a black sleep. No dreams to torment him no one to worry about him. NO nothing that he didn't want just to be alone. 

He did not get what he wanted instead Carey's words broke through his head spelling it self in his head. "Will you shut up Carey I need sleep!" Clu yelled at Carey 

Carey had never heard Clu that angry before he was always lose, what had changed him? Carey just stood there as Jack walked up to him, "What's the matter? Is he okay?" 

"I don't know he's different…" Carey said as he walked past Jack, "Something is defiantly the matter with him…I just don't know what…" 

Clu had heard that and he was seriously pissed off, "What the fucks the matter with him, there's nothing the matter with me."

opened the window and climbed out into the darkness and the rain. He began to run down the street. He had no idea were he was going, just that he would go wherever his feet took him. 

Clu saw the girl before she was in front of him, but he did not see the bat that hit the softest part of his skull, the back. 

~*~ 

Clu awoke to himself feeling funny; his eyes were so blurry that he couldn't see where he was. His mind was so messed up that he thought he was in a spa. But the minute that his eyes and head cleared up he saw that he was upside down. 

All around him were people in dark clothing and trench coats, some where wearing makeup to make them look very pale but the girl stood there her face as pale as death. She was holding a stick and saying something in another language. Then she stepped up to him and whispered in his ear. "You are her and you will grant us what we need…"

Her voice was clear though no one could hear it, she was lying some how he knew this and he also knew that she was buetiful.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Cermony

Clu 

Note : Okay i'm surprised that no one has gotten on to me about me mess ups. Really I am, okay any way SORRY I didn't write any more in a very long time but there is a very resonibal reason for it. When i was about to upload the next chapter for it my computer completly crashed AGAIN, its a compaq so it figures. And then my Moniter blew out so i had to wait for a new one Ug. Just keep not complaining about my spelling. 

Disclaimer : all the characters belong to whoever, sorry I don't care to know, if you sue you'll only get twenty bucks when I get paid. Except for Kay she's mine and the other people that don't belong to the same people that Clu does. 

Clu coudn't help but stair into her bright blue eyes. Then a whip hit his back and he felt hate fill his body, he looked away from the enchanting buety that was in frount of him. "Yes! let the hate fill you up, it feels good doesn't it. It feels good to be away from your familys eyes, they're always making sure you're okay never let you go outside alone anymore. They never told you that you almost died did they? The doctors didn't even know what you had, but I do." 

Another whip hit his back and blood fell into the basin with his sweat, he tried to hold back the yelp of pain that wanted to leave his mouth. Clu saw the girl wince before she turned around. She looked so incent as bad as it sounded since she seemed so evil. A man in his fourties slamed into the room and looked onto her in complete disgust. "I see you have finally done something right." 

Clu coudn't see her face but he knew it had hurt her. "He needs to be put into a better room." She said her voice showing no emotion. 

The mans face filled with fury and he rose his hand and slapped her so hard she fell onto the ground. "Who are you to tell me what to do?! Who do you think you are talking to?!" 

She didn't even try to block the foot when it came for her head or when it connected with her chest. She didn't even wimper. "Answer me!" 

He grabbed a fistfull of her hair and pulled her upto his face, "I am your daghter and you are my father." 

He threw her down onto the ground inches away from the basin under Clu's feet. "GOod remember it, if you want to bring him to a diffrent room where he'll be more comfortable you will do it by yourself with no help from no one else," 

He turned around and left the same way he came in but just before he left he turned around and wiped the blood from his shoes. The girl stood up and grabbed a knife from her pocket. Blood ran from her lip and a bruise was already forming. She seemed a little paler if that was possible. She slowly pulled a chair up to him and began to cut the rope. "You're going to have to protect your head because your going to fall and i have no other way to stop you from getting a major headache." Her voice seemed forced as if it hurt to breath. 

It probably did since she got kicked in the chest. The minute CLu fell he did something he didn't think he could do any more, a headstand. He flipped to his feet then tried to stop the pain coming from his back. "The pain will lessen in time. Follow me." 

Clu followed he through dark hallways untill there was a light coming from a door, then she turned into a room. In the room was a small bed and a lamp. "Sit on the bed." 

Clu sat down cross legged and she sat behind him, "We can't let these get infected." 

He felt her cold hands rubbing something on his back. It stung a little but not that much it acturally made the pain almost stop. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. 

"Doing what?" 

"This, first I thoguht you could care less about me, all I was good for was whatever you were planning on doing to me now you're bandaging my wounds." Clu said. 

"You're important to the people of this group, I don't have anything planned with you they do, I'm going to try and sneek out of the cermony." she said her voice almost a wisper. 

"You talk as if you're not part of this group?" He asked and for the fist time noticing that he could acturaly be serious. 

"I'm not, i'm only here because I have to be." 

"Your father?" 

"There all done, I best get going." 

That would be a topic to keep away from next time she comes in. 

~*~ 

"Where is he!" Irene screamed. 

The rain was falling even harder then it had been last night and Clu had been missing the whole time. Everyone was worried but no one had an idea where he was. "Look mom, he'll be back soon. He's not stupid," Carey said. 

"Carey he sneeked out of the window during a storm! He could be sick again or died already." Irene screamed. 

Everyone looked at Irene with concern, she may have a nervous breakdown if Clu didn't show up soon. They all had gone out looking for him when Irene, MOlly and Ned had got there after Carey had called them right after Clu had yelled. "Irene maybe you need some tea," Ned said calmly. 

"I don't want any tea, what I want is Clu here and safe! HOw can you be so calm Ned? He's your son too!" 

"Mom look he'll be back soon. I'll go look for him again okay." Carey said as he grabbed his coat. 

"NO! I won't lose you too!" Tears were pouring down her face. 

~*~ 

Clu awoke to the girls hand on his head, "I was making sure you weren't getting sick or anything," 

"Can you tell me your name so can stop thinking of you as the girl?" Clu asked. 

"Kay," 

It was silent in the room for a moment then she said, "I found out what they're going to do to you at the cermony..." 

"What?" 

"They're going to tie you down to a stone slap and began to dance some weird dance, then my dads going to speak and say how glad he was to find you. He'll have a weird shapped knife in his hand and he'll cut open you chest carefull not to kill you right then. Theyt would of put something in you so that you were still awake and screaming. Then he'll put his hand into your chest and pull out your heart and take a bite of the raw meat. You'll be dead...." Clu's face instantly paled, and she looked like she was ready to puke. "Then they'll decapitate you and pull the meat from your bones for something and send your head to your faimly." 

"Why did you choose me?" 

"Because I was told to find a teenager that had A neg blood and bring him or her to them." 

"When will this... take place?" 

"In three hours......Thats why i'm going to help you get out of here. I can't let anyone be that evil to someone like you." 

"What will they do to you when they find i'm missing?" 

"Beat me, whip me, maybe even to it on me since I do have A neg blood." 

"Well then you can come with me, I'll go to the cops after I see my mom, who's probably having a nervous breakdown right now and we can get the whole group arrested at least under the charges of kidnapping, maybe if you tell them what else they've been doing they might get even worse time, then you'll be safe and everybody else." 

"Sounds like a good idea but i'll be charged to since I was there on one of the cermonys." 

"From what I got from our last converation you were here because you had to be, and I think that you're only joined this thing so that the beatings your dad gave you were less frequent and painfull." 

She was silent as her eyes turned red,"Just follow me and we'll get out of here without a problem." 

TO be continued 

DOn't you love cliff hangers Heheheheheehehhehehe


	4. home

Clu 

Disclaimer: Same as the last time. 

Clu's back was begining to hurt bad, how many times had the whip acturaly hit his back? He had no way to find that out yet. He was hiding behind a wall while Kay tried to con the guard to leave his post. Clu couldn't hear what they were saying exactly but he was getting bits and peices, "Tonight...room... after... dad... grounded..." 

The guard climbed out of his post and a few moments later she motioned for him to come. He jogged up to her, "What did you say to him to get him to leave?" 

"Something," 

"Come on i'll lead you to your bus or whatever you want to call it." 

They were in a busy part of town from the looks of it and no one noticed two teens walking down the street, or the fact that Kay had a bruise as big as his fist. Kay kept looking behind her, probably to make sure no one was following them. "So whats your mom and dad like?" She asked out of the blue. 

"Cool, I guess. Why?" 

"Just asking," 

She was silent then her eyes stairing off at nothing. Clu wondered what she was thinking about. She had gone through stuff he had only heard about, the beatings, this cult thing. Why did she wait until now to disobey her father? Clu noticed that they were now at the place where he had seen her in the rain. "Why did you laugh when I saw you here?" 

"Seemed like the right thing to do since I was suppose to be evil and all," 

"Oh..." 

She looked over her shoulders then she turned her whole body around, Clu followed suit only to find that her father and few other people were behind them, "You little bitch, you knew how important this was to me!" 

"Clu run! The bus is right over there!" 

"What about you?" 

"I can hold out just go before the catch up!" 

Clu turned around and begain to run forward. It took him only a few minutes to reach the bus, he ran right through the door to see Carey and dad trying to comfort his mom. Fi, Molly, Annie, and Jack looked up quickly. "Clu where have you been!?" Fi barked, "your mom has been crying strait for four days! The cops are out looking for you we thought you were dead!?" 

"I'll tell... you later... Right now... Kay is still out... there, folllow me..." CLu said trying to catch his breath, he was ignoring the burning feeling in his back. 

"CLu what are you talking about?" Carey asked. 

"Call the cops mom. Dad, Carey and Jack come with me. More are going to come after us and..." Clu said in a hurry. 

He turned around and began to run back to the place where he had left Kay. "Clu wait up!" Carey yelled. 

CLu froze as he saw the scene that was laid out before him. Ten more people had joined the fight and three of the four that had started out there were knocked out on the ground. Kay deleavered a blow to a mans head with a high kick, then someone hit her in her back and she fell to the ground. Clu began to run to her as the peoplpe began to gang up on her, "Hey get off of her! I'm the one that you want for that cermony thingie right?" 

They started to walk up to Clu, very slowly, they didn't notice that Carey, Jack, Ned, Annie, and Fi were almost there too. "Come on boy, you seemed to have grown attatched to my daghter, maybe you should come here and save her..." 

"Clu don't... just run," 

"Shut up, you decieaving bitch." Her father said as he kicked her again. 

Clu watched as blood fell from her mouth and he felt a feeling he always got when someone got hurt, a sharp pain in his gut. Suddenly the man threw Kay at Clu with unhumanly strength and then he ran for Clu. A fist hit him in his ribs, cracking somthing, then one hit his face. He fell to his knees and pulled the mans feet from under him. "Clu get over here now!" Ned yelled. 

Clu helped Kay to her feet and gladly ran to his fathers side. "You will never touch my son again you sonofabitch!" Ned yelled. "I'll have a word with you in a moment Clu." 

Sirens could be heard and the group of cult members began to scatter. Clu looked down at Kay, she looked beaten pretty badly, blood was seeping from cuts on her face and other parts of her body. "Hey Clu... next time listen to me." Her voice was so very weak. 

"I did but then I came back," 

She gave a slight laugh but then a coughing fit over came her and blood covered her lips. "Hey you stay awake okay," He said as the paramedics ran up to her. 

"Thats easy for you to say, your not coughing up blood." 

Clu smiled then sttod up and let the paramedics do their job. "Hey mom i'm sorry that I worrid you like that," 

"Clu i'm so glad to see you alive!" Irene said as she wrapped her arms around him. 

"Ow, shit," Irene drew her hands back to see them covered with blood. "Guess i forgot about those." 

The world began to spin around him and he stumbled backwards running into Carey. "Hey Clu, sit down.." Worry filled his brothers voice. 

Clu sat down as a paramedic ran towar the two. He saw Molly trying to comfort his mom and pain rain through his body. Clu didn't want to cause his mother this pain, he felt the the paramedic lift the back of his shirt up. Carey gasped at the sight of the dozen marks on his brothers back, "I'm going to repay these bastards for doing this to you," Cary yelled as he jumped up. 

Clu watched as their dad grabbed Carey and held him back, "Carey... don't" Clu said with his last bit of strength right before he fell into his own darkness. 

~*~ 

Clu woke up on a soft bed in a white room, the minute he relized where he was he sat up rather to quickly. He fell back onto the bed and with a week voice said, "Carey?" 

Everyone woke up from that soft wisper and were by his side, "Hey bro, how you feeling?" 

"I don't know, how am I suppose to be feeling concluding that i'm in the hospitabel for someone hitting me with a whip a dozen or so times." 

"Clu..." 

"Hey its okay... Hey i'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk by leaving for no good reason. I caused you all unnessary pain." 

"Honey, its okay. Right now you're back and alive." 

"Not meaning to bring the spotlight off of me or anything but what about Kay?" 

"She's still in surgery... there was a tear in her left lung and a whole rib was in her right one. She lost a lot of blood and they're not sure if she'll make it or not... thats all they would tell me," 

The doctor walked in and said, "Even if this against the rules i'm going to tell you since Clu you seem to be close to her and her father has been arested for kidnapping you. I doubt she will make it through the night, she was beaten rather badly, while in the ER and on the operating table she lost a lot of blood and we haven't been getting that much of her type of blood, if she does make it it'll be a mirical as it has been that she even survived the surgery," 

"I'm her blood type, thats why they kidnapped me they needed someone with A negative blood, she has the same kind..." 

"We can't take any blood from you, you have already lost a lot of blood as well Clu," 

"Yes you can!" 

"Take my blood, me and Clu have the same type. I can spare a little blood if my little bro is so worried." 

"Follow me," 

"Hey Clu get some sleep, the doctors will do everything they can for her." Carey said squezzing Clu's hand before leaving. 

To be continued


	5. Kay

Clu 

Disclaimer: I'm just going to get tto the story if you want a Disclaimer go to the other chapters. 

Clu turned in the hospitabal bed, nothing seemed right to him any more. In all of the weird things he had seen with Fi or anyone else he had never heard of this. His imagination was nice enough to play the disgusting images through his head over and over again, like a broken record player. Damn, he wished she had explained the cermony to him. 

"Hey Clu, look I got a cokkie and you didn't." Carey said as he walked in while sticking his tounge out. 

"Did they give you a sticker too?" Clu asked 

Carey face turned to one of disappointment, "They were out of the sticker I wanted," 

Irene woke up and Carey smiled at her, "Hey Carey, everyone else went to go get something to eat, they're bringing something back for us three. Clu here can't stand any thing that doesn't isn't junk food." 

"Do you blame him? What is on his palte here? Corn, Greenbeans, and... and a surprise meatloaf." 

Everyone started laughing, then everyone else came in and looked onto the Trio. "Hey what did you bring me?" Clu asked. 

"McDonalds sound fine?" Fi asked. 

"Ah my favorite, unhealthy food!" Clu said in delight. 

"Hey we stopped by Kays room while we were gone." Jack said 

"Yeah, is she okay?" 

"She's down the hall from here in the recovery ward. She has a tube in her throat and a bunch of IV bags, she hasn't woken yet but the doctor says that thats normal for what she went through and the extensive blood lose. I asked them to come tell you when she wakes up." Fi said with a smile on her face. 

"Thanks Fi," 

"Hey where's my thanks, you do remember i gave up some of my blood so your new found girlfriend could live..." 

Clu threw his pillow at Carey, "There it is!" 

~*~ 

Kay awoke in a dark room, except for the little light that came from the windows. She suddenly noticed that something was in her throat, she lifted up her left hand to see tubes sticking out of them. Where in the world was she!? Her head was all blury, she didn't like the way it felt. She had to find Clu! Kay grabbed the tubes out of her arm and felt the blood trickle down her hand, she sat up and pulled the thingies off of her chest and the other thingy of of her fingure. Now for the tube in her throat, she had seen this on TV somewhere, or maybe read it. Blow hard.... Somehow she managed to get it out of her throat with more than a little trouble. She knew her throat should be at least a little bit sore but it wasn't, oh well. 

She walked out of the room and down the hallway, she tried to call Clu's name but the only thing that came out was a wisper. She saw doctors and nurses run into the room she had been in only moments before. She didn't like that room, there was something it. Hiding in the corners and somehow no one else could tell. "Kay!" She heard someone yell. 

She turned away from the scene in the room to see Clu in a wheelchair. "Clu! You're alright." 

"Kay, you're not meant to be up, aren't you in any pain, you have to go back to your room." 

"No! I'm not going back in that room, theres something hiding in there, in the corners!" 

To be continued 


End file.
